


Making That Sound

by softestlad



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Affair era, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, aaron is a music snob, and robert is a snob snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlad/pseuds/softestlad
Summary: Robert can't get this song out of his head. Aaron can't get Robert out of his.Affair era, early on.





	Making That Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily, heavily inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAs3bLeNssQ which I can't stop watching. Not to be a cheesy old white lady but that shit is breathtaking.  
> I don't have a tumblr, but if anyone wanted to tell @justleavemebreathless on there that their video inspired a fic, I'd appreciate it :)

Their lips parted wetly as Aaron yanked his head back, and didn’t allow himself to get distracted by the sluggish, slow drag of Robert’s eyes opening, like he was trying to wake himself up.

“What?” he asked, just as sluggishly, and Aaron smirked. He was the one that put the breathiness in Robert’s voice, that had him reaching for reality, too caught up in Aaron to grab a proper hold. Robert’s arms tightened around his waist, the two of them pressed up against Aaron’s bedroom wall. They didn’t come to Aaron’s often, it was too risky, but the planets aligned that morning and everyone was out, Marlon and Victoria snowed under at the bar, with no reason to come back and discover Aaron and Robert. “What – what’s wrong, why’d you stop?”

“You’re humming.”

“I’m – “ Robert looked affronted. “I’m not humming.”

“So that buzzing in my teeth was?”

Robert smirked, ducking in the press his lips to Aaron, firm and hot, then drawing back. “How sweet, next you’ll be telling me I make your heart beat double time and put butterflies in your tummy.”

Robert skated his fingertips along Aaron’s sides and he squirmed, trying to cover it with a scoff. It struck him that having Robert Sugden know your ticklish spots would be…dangerous.

“Shut up,” he said, giving over. Maybe he had imagined it, he’d had the radio on at the garage earlier. He didn’t think any more of it, his hands climbing their way up Robert’s chest, moving to squeeze the ball joint of his broad shoulders, feel him moving as he kissed Aaron, as he reached down and –

Aaron groaned.

-

Things were revving up for round two, their bare chests pressed together, warm skin and quickening breaths, Aaron straddled across Robert’s lap and twining his arms around him like ivy grows up a tree. Aaron couldn’t put his hands in enough places at once, couldn’t get enough smooth, freckled skin under his calloused hands. Couldn’t get enough of the sounds Robert made, the sounds –

“Robert?” Aaron pulled back again, a quiet laugh huffed against Robert’s face.

“Teasing me, always teasing, Aaron,” Robert said, playfully admonishing, not wasting any time in slotting himself into the crook of Aaron’s neck, sucking in a way that nearly had Aaron forgetting what he heard.

“Robert, you were doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Robert murmured along the tendon in Aaron’s neck, nipping delicately, pulling a sigh from Aaron’s mouth.

“Humming.” Robert’s lips froze against him, and Aaron knew he was right. He wasn’t imagining anything, Robert was _humming_ while they kissed. Aaron leaned back, his weight across Robert’s thighs and his arms around his neck so he didn’t fall off entirely trying to catch Robert’s eye. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Robert said, running his broad palms up Aaron’s thighs. He shivered at the touch, and the cocky smirk Robert wore, but he had clocked the blush under Robert’s freckles, and he wouldn’t be letting that go for anything.

“C’mon Robert,” Aaron said, grinding down on Robert’s lap, just ever so slightly, just a flicker of pressure. “What’s got you humming?” Aaron swivelled his hips again, holding on a bit more firmly to the hair at the nape of Robert’s neck, tugging to expose his throat.

“Aaron – “

“Tell me,” Aaron said, and set about devouring Robert’s pale neck – carefully, no bruises or scrapes allowed – pulling delicious moans, sweet and slow like syrup, from the vibrating column of his throat.

“It’s nothing, I was in the car,” Robert panted, and Aaron smiled into the kisses, “radio on and I – ah – song reminded me of – “

Robert growled when Aaron chanced a gentle nip to his collar bone, and Aaron soothed it with his tongue. It wasn’t an apology. Aaron was long past being sorry for wanting. And he wanted.

“Reminded you of?” Robert stayed quiet. “Robert?”

“Reminded me of this,” Robert said, low and heavy lidded. “Us.”

 _Us._ For all his teasing, Robert was right. Hearing that word come from his soft mouth, so often spitting hard words, it made Aaron’s heart beat double time. Just a moment. Just a second or two. He rewarded Robert, kissing him full on the mouth, slick and fierce. The brush of their tongues sent sparks up Aaron’s spine. His moan was cut off as Robert grabbed him closer and heaved until Aaron was spread across his bed, and Robert laid down on top of him, feline and predatory in the way his whole body rolled, like he was trying to cover all of Aaron, not losing an inch of skin. Aaron parted his legs, letting Robert settle there. Aaron grasped at him, demanding another kiss. The way they moved together, the way they _fit_ together.

It was tectonic.

Aaron tilted his pelvis up, mirroring the tilt of his chin as he drank Robert’s muffled sounds straight from the source, adding his own. He wasn’t as vocal as Robert, but knowing that at some point today, when he was under the bonnet of a car, or grabbing a quick pint with Adam, or rolling his eyes at his mum, Robert was thinking about him. Not Chrissie, Aaron.

“What’s the song?” Aaron mumbled out as Robert moved above him, sinuous and dangerous and so fucking delicious. He didn’t mean to ask, and he definitely didn’t mean to care, but he did.

“What? Animals, or something I think, why are you – “

Aaron froze.

“Animals,” he blinked at Robert. “By _Maroon 5_?”

It was Robert’s turn to blink. “What’s wrong with Maroon 5? I don’t think they’re that bad.”

“You wouldn’t,” Aaron rolled his eyes, then smirked at Robert’s offended frown. “I’ve been inside your car, Robert, I’ve seen the CDs you’ve got rolling around the glovebox.”

“Eh?”

“Your music _taste_ leaves a lot to be desired, mate.”

Robert raised his eyebrows and Aaron knew he was in trouble. Though it was the kind of trouble he didn’t mind getting into. Robert grabbed at his thighs, widening the space Aaron had left for him, and Aaron curled his legs up around him, pulling him into a close press. Robert held himself up over Aaron, arms taut where they took his weight, and Aaron reached up and cupped Robert’s biceps, loving the way they felt, smooth and firm against his palms.

“The only thing about me that does, though,” Robert said, leaning down to brush his lips against Aaron, keeping their chests separate, dancing back with a smirk every time Aaron leaned up to capture a kiss. Aaron startled when he felt Robert’s fingers circling his entrance, now balanced on one arm. Normally, Aaron would goad him, wonder aloud how long he’d be able to keep that up for, but the words fell away as Robert slipped his long fingers inside him, still ready from the first round. Aaron moaned and seeing Robert smirking his smug little smile, he looked straight at him, shamelessly bucking his hips for more. The smirk disappeared and Robert’s eyes darkened. He slid back enough to watch the whole length of Aaron’s body as it begged for what his mouth couldn’t – wouldn’t – gaze snagging on Aaron’s mouth as he bit his lip.

“Aaron,” Robert exhaled his name like it was smoke, and it curled around them, soaked into the rustling sheets.

“Fuck me,” Aaron said. His hands shook as Robert reached over to the bedside table for another condom. He was feeling frantic, and couldn’t quite decipher why. He just knew he wanted Robert in a way that defeated reason, wanted to feel his pounding heartbeat against his chest, lick the sweat from his jaw, kiss and kiss and –

Robert slid inside him and groaned against Aaron’s mouth, wasting no time. He set a rhythm and Aaron encouraged him, hands gliding anywhere he could reach. He pulled Robert down to kiss him, and Robert left a line of fleeting pecks on his way to burying his face against Aaron’s neck, picking up speed.

“God, Aaron,” Robert gasped, and Aaron knew he was close.

“Harder, Robert,” he dared anyway, watching Robert’s face as he surfaced from where he was laving attention on Aaron’s neck. His pupils were blown so wide Aaron could fall in, mouth open and kissed swollen. Heat built low in Aaron’s belly as they kept staring, the eye contact to intense to pull away from now, a heavy gravity in their panting breaths, in the thrum of their joined pulse. On a particularly deep thrust, Aaron arched his back and threw his arms up behind him, grabbing onto the headboard and letting his mouth fall open.

“Christ, I really can’t,” Robert groaned nonsensically. Aaron looked into his eyes again, felt the stutter in his rhythm as they both crested the wave together. Aaron had just enough voice to make a questioning sound, mouth still open, eyes glazing over as the heat between them built, and built. “I can’t stay away from you.”

Aaron came, fists clenched around the headboard, drawing a squeak from the cheap wooden frame, and felt Robert fill the condom inside him moments later. They collapsed in a sweaty heap of limbs, and Aaron released his hands, fingers cramped from his steely hold. He lowered them to the back of Robert’s head, gripping his sweaty hair, holding back from doing something stupid like laying a kiss to his temple, or telling him he didn’t have to stay away. To stop trying, when coming together felt this fucking good.

“Robert,” Aaron said, “Robert get off or we’ll be glued together.”

Robert huffed by his ear and rolled off of Aaron, tossing him a wipe from the bedside table. Aaron cleaned himself up as Robert did the same, then hooked his toe into the sheet where it was twisted up at the end of the bed, pulling it up and over them. The material settled against their skin where the sweat was starting to cool.

“I’m not stopping,” Robert broached, and Aaron tensed up. The most shortlived afterglow ever thanks to Robert’s unholy gob.

“Did I ask you to?”

“No,” Robert said, and Aaron looked over to see his crooked smile. Crooked smile for the crooked heart. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Aaron’s shoulder, and he was mollified despite himself. Robert threw himself back down – closer to Aaron, he noticed – and sighed contentedly. “I’ll stay a minute though.”

“Catching your breath?” Robert scoffed.

“As if. Stamina for days, me. As you well know.” Aaron rolled his eyes, hard, then snorted, remembering something. “What?”

Aaron shook his head.

“Can’t believe I fucked someone who likes Maroon 5. I used to have standards.”

“Hm,” Robert rolled onto his side to face Aaron, wiggling into a position where he could snag a kiss, tongue wet and slow as it dragged across Aaron’s lips, dipped into his mouth like Aaron had round three hidden behind his teeth. “Actually you let someone who likes Maroon 5 fuck _you_. If we’re being technical.”

Robert ran his nose along Aaron’s, the words murmured across Aaron’s mouth.

“You’re such an almighty plank,” Aaron said, half-hating how close to fond it sounded. Robert looked down at him, sparkling eyes, hair a mess. Gorgeous. “Twat.”

“You’ll hurt my feelings, if you’re not careful.”

“Doubt that, mate, you’ve got too much ego to care what I think.”

“It’s not ego,” Robert said, cocky smile already slipping into place. “It’s confidence. I’m confident.”

“You’re something, alright. Don’t know how you manage not to get throttled when you step outside the big house every day. Or into it,” he added, remembering Lawrence, wondering how many times Robert had avoided a slap over breakfast.

“At least you like me,” Robert said, shuffling up on his elbows, his face hovering over Aaron’s.

“Do I?”

“Don’t you?” Aaron paused. There was something unreadable in Robert’s eyes that made Aaron wonder. He shoved it aside.

“If you want someone to stroke your…confidence, best go somewhere else, I reckon.” Robert laughed, a full, loud, cackle of a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Aaron raised a hand to his face before he could think better of it, rubbing his thumb over the beginnings of crows feet. Robert’s laugh petered out, and Aaron waited for him to pull away, to tug on his expensive trousers and lace his expensive shoes and go back to his expensive life. His real life. But Robert didn’t move, and Aaron figured that he was just as well hung for a sheep as a lamb, “I don’t mind you really. Even though I can’t stand you half the time.” There was no sting to it, not with Aaron’s thumb still tracing the corner of Robert’s eye. It crinkled again in another smile and Robert moved in closer, Aaron thinking he was about to get a kiss for his troubles.

“ _But we get along when I’m inside you,”_ Robert crooned, then laughed as Aaron shoved him off, rolling across the bed and only just clinging onto the side to avoid falling off altogether. Aaron chuckled lightly, a slight blush rising to his face. Robert rose from the bed, collecting his trousers from somewhere on the floor. Aaron watched him get dressed, reassembling the mask, the sheets pooled in his still naked lap. Robert patted down his pockets, checking for his keys, his wallet, making sure he was still wearing his ring even if he wasn’t keeping its promise.

“I’ll text you,” he said to Aaron, who nodded, then noticed Robert’s hesitation. Before he could question it, Robert rounded the bed and ducked down, kissing Aaron, smooth and sweet, and just a little too dirty. He was kissing Aaron goodbye.

Dumbstruck, Aaron watched Robert back away, then check the hallway as he left Aaron’s room, the door clicking shut behind him. Aaron smiled, letting himself fall back into the pillows, grinning like a fool at the ceiling, his body alive with the last couple of hours, buzzing with it. Fever.

He heard Robert’s feet thump down the stairs. He heard him humming as he went.


End file.
